Izzy & MAC
by G33K3D.OuT.PrOf3sSiOnal
Summary: Edward and the rest of the Cullens are dragged by Alice to a Runway Show. What he finds there is what he least expected. Who is the little green-eyed boy he sees modeling and who is the brown-haired goddess singing? My Version of New-Moon


EPOV

I don't know why Alice wanted to come to this place, full of hormonal teenagers and perverted thoughts. Okay, maybe not all, but I mean just hearing some of these guys thoughts are enough to drive me insane.

I walked quietly behind my family as they walked through the glass doors of Idol Izzy, supposedly named after the famous model. I would have preferred to stay at home in isolation with my thoughts, mourning the loss of my love. Well, not really loss because I left her 5 years ago. Today, would count as the 5th year anniversary of my leaving. I felt another tear in my non beating heart as I reminisced on the day I left my love, my life, my reason of living.

I tried once to go to Volterra and have the Volturi kill me for my selfishness, my own desire to have her live a normal life. The family's not the same without her. Alice doesn't shop as much anymore and has lost that bounce in her step. Emmett doesn't joke around and play no more. Jasper is ashamed and is in self-grieving, thinking it was his fault. When, mainly it's my own fault for not staying. Esme keeps herself busy with house work or remodeling. Carlisle goes to work almost 24/7 and doesn't say much. Even Rosalie is different. She is more thoughtful, I should say. Not only thinking about her hair or 'Oh god, I broke a nail.' Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating it, for we can't even break a nail. But, I'm sure you get my point.

And me, well I'm just depressed, lonely, and miserable. I tore this whole family apart. This is actually the first time we've been together in a while. A year after we left, Alice got hooked onto just watching TV. She was watching some stupid talk show and heard about Izzy.

I remember the exact words; "Thank you for tuning into Access Hollywood. Our latest story is the appearance of a new model Izzy. She is told to be 19 years of age and just started, and is the best in show. She has already modeled for top clothing lines and has started her own line, labeled Clumsy. But, rumor has it that baby model Masen Anthony is her son. But, that is all we have. Go to our website…," Alice soon got obsessed with this Izzy girl and bought all of her clothes line.

So, once Al heard about her having tickets for an up-close show in her own studio, she jumped at the chance. So, here we are in line waiting to get inside the auditorium. It was packed and people were loud and trying to crowd in. The doors opened after awhile. Alice passed our tickets in and handed us our backstage passes for after the show.

Since, we didn't eat or drink we just walked inside and headed to our seats in the 3rd row. The first 2 were for family, close friends, photographers, journalists, celebrities and other whatnots. We waited an entirely ten minutes, by the time the seats were filled before someone came onto the stage and went to the microphone to speak. I didn't bother trying to read anyone's mind, for trying to keep out useless thoughts.

"Greetings everyone and thank-you for coming out to the 'Izzy Runway Show', I'm your host Delton Gray. I know everyone has been looking forward to this. Izzy put a lot of hard work into this, so her fans and all could finally meet and greet her up-close. I'm also sure that many of you want answers, especially dealing with the handsome toddler model M.A.C. I hope you all enjoy the show." He said.

He left the stage seconds later and a woman came out. She looked to be about 19 or early 20s. She had on a red, floorless ball gown and silver heels and bangles that matched. She strutted across the walkway like a model and up to the microphone.

"Hi! I'm sure most don't know me, but I'm Ren, Izzy's sister for all intense and purposes and a model for her clothes. I came up here to speak a few words about Izzy and start the show. Now, Izzy was not brought up in the fashion sense literally. She actually chose this life to get over a bad break-up you could say. This was her second chance to be someone. I would do anything to be her right now and I would fight for her no matter what," She paused to take a breather.

What happened next seemed to astound a few people. I could tell it was a girl due to the heels, but that was it. So, this girl wearing army cargo jeans, black heels, and a deep red oversized sweater with the hood up and sunglasses ran out from behind the stage and hugged Ren.

She was close to the microphone, so we heard what was said, "OMM! Thank-you, I didn't know you cared that much. I love you so much Ren, you're the best sister I could have. I truly appreciate you doing this for me. And, it means so much to hear you say this on live TV."

"I love you too Iz, but you might want to go back stage, so I could finish." Ren said with a laugh. This Iz, wait I mean Izzy laughed and headed back without another word.

"Well, I guess she still didn't want ya'll knowing what she looked like until the end," Ren added with a laugh before continuing, "…now, on with the show. Our first set is 'Dawn' that will be modeled by some fashionable little kiddies and our very own MAC!"

There were shouts all around, the loudest being Alice, some crazy fan girls, and surprisingly Rosalie. The lights turned down and the song, 'One Time' by Justin Bieber came on. Don't ask how I know that. The first model out was a boy no older than 5 with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He had on a pair of dark wash jeans, a white undershirt, with a red unbuttoned long sleeve shirt over it. He held a pair of black sunglasses in his hand and a smile on his face. The girls screamed louder if possible.

"Oh my Carlisle! He is so adorable!" Alice screamed. Rosalie and Esme agreed with her.

When he walked out, a girl came out. She was about 6 with brown eyes. She had on white flats, a blue sundress with a black dragon design, and a white cardigan. Her hair had some type of French design. The show continued on like that before the lights dimmed even more and the ones on stage got even brighter. Everyone started chanting, 'Masen! Masen! Masen!' Soon the outline of a boy showed and everyone cheered.

He walked onto stage with his head down. He stopped at the beginning of the walk and looked up as a crooked smile graced his face. He lifted his left hand over his shoulder that held a jacket. It slung nicely over his shirt. He had dark brown hair with a bright red tint, making a bronze color, kind of like mine. He had bright emerald green eyes that were round.

His attire consisted of black shiny dress shoes, black slacks, a light blue button up shirt with the cuffs rolled and first few buttons unbuttoned, a white vest, and dark shades resting in his hair. He posed at different spots and cameras snapped pictures like crazy of this 5 year old boy, also known as Masen.

As soon as he walked off stage, the music ended and people stood up shouting and clapping. All 18 of the models walked back on and bowed and left besides Masen. Delton came onto the stage and grabbed Masen's hand and led him to the booth on the side. He must have an interview. Everyone quieted down and took their seats.

"Wow, they're really excited to see you Masen. We haven't seen you since your last shoot for the commercial for selling toothpaste and boy do you have a womanizing smile." Delton joked, people laughed with him, while Masen smiled.

"So, how are you doing kid?"

"I'm great!" Masen replied speaking for the first time. He had an great voice, it almost sounded hypnotizing.

"That's good, so any of the girls here good enough for you?"

Masen looked thoughtful for a second before responding, "Nope! Plus, mommy says I'sa can't date till am sinxtwen. But, they're pwetty I must awmit, but I'm not weady. I gotta take care of mommy wurst."

All the girls 'awwwwed' at him. He blushed looking down. I had to admit he was a smart kid.

"That's great, cause you'll have all the girls after you, or do you now."

"Yelpers', dey say dey wike my charm. I'm spechul, momma sid so. I wuv mommy too and all my fwans."

"So, let's get the question going, so we can continue the show. How old are you?"

"I'm 4!" Masen shouted holding up 4 fingers. Hmmm, so he isn't 5 like every thought he was.

"You're smart for a 4 year old, but what's your favorite color?"

"Ummm, red, no bue, I lice bue. Jus lice me Mommy."

"Okay, now, is Izzy your mom?" D asked. Everyone went quiet. This was what everyone has wanted to know, from what Alice says. I looked at Alice, only to see she looked frustrated. I tuned into her mind, _'I can't see! What is he going to say? I'm blind ! No!'_ That was what I got. I tuned out of her mind and looked back at the stage.

Masen took a deep breath before talking, "No," I looked around and saw everyone slouch at that, they wanted him to be her son, I looked back at him when I saw him about to speak again from the corner of my eye. "No, Izzy is not my mother, Isabella is. Isabella is my best friend, life, other half, family, and my mommy, and the real name of Izzy." He concluded.

It took everyone a few seconds to register what he said, before shouts of joys and 'I told you so,' were thrown around.

"So, Izzy is your mother?" Delton asked for finality. Masen nodded before standing.

'Tank-you all, and I hope you enjoy ta show." he said before turning around and walking off down the stage. Everyone stood and clapped as he walked off, even I did surprising myself. The rest of the show continued like that, with celebrities coming between some and singing songs. It was nearing the end, when every model from each set walked onto the stage and stood in a line on both sides so there was a walkway in the middle of them. Delton, Ren, 2 other women, and 2 men stood up front by the booths.

Masen came out after everyone was in position and went up to the microphone to speak, "Now, I would like everyone to meet Izzy!" He shouted. The lights dimmed like before but turned a dark violet and the background changed to silver and looked 3-D. It was like water flowing down. And, silver lights glittered on the stage brightening it up. Everyone stood up as the starting beat for Ave Maria came on. The outline of a women came up and started singing the first line.

'She was lost in so many different ways  
Out in the darkness with no guide  
I know the cost of a losing hand  
Never thought the grace of God go high'

She came into view, walking down the runway. She had on a crystal blue floor length gown, it had encrusted jewels around the bottom and dragged on the floor behind her.  
'I found heaven on earth  
You were my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria'

There was a silver and violet thin sheer fabric scarf hung around her neck. Her arms were accessorized in thin silver bracelets.  
'I've been alone when I'm surrounded by friends  
How could the silence be so loud?  
But I still go home knowing that I've got you  
There's only us when the lights go down'

Her make-up was simple, yet elegant at the same time. Her plump lips grazed with clear gloss , her eyes lined with black mascara, eyelids with blue eye shadow, and her cheeks flushed. Diamond chandelier ear rings hung from her ears and diamond clips in her hair.  
'You are my heaven on earth  
You are my hunger, my thirst  
I always hear this voice inside  
Singing Ave Maria'

Her hair was in a bun, bangs swept over part of her right eye, some hung on the side of her left cheek and some hair neatly left out of the bun in the back. Her hair was a beautiful dark brown with red highlights shown greatly in the lights.  
There looked to be glitter sprinkled on some strands.  
'Sometimes love can come and pass you by  
While you're busy making plans  
Suddenly hit you and then you realize  
It's out of your hands, baby you got to understand'

I looked at her eyes and a gasp escaped my lips. They were round and doe like. A beautiful chocolate brown stood out, shining bright and lighting up the room against her overall pale skin, but not near as pale as us Cullens.  
'You are my heaven on earth  
You are my last, my first  
And then I hear this voice inside  
Ave Maria, Ave Maria, Ave Maria'

As the song finished, she curtsied and everyone stood clapping and shouting louder than I thought possible. Some people even had tears in their eyes and some running down their cheeks. Her voice was amazing.

She walked over to Masen where he wrapped his arms around her waist and she picked him up and hugged him and kissed his cheeks. Everyone watched on with curiosity, admiration, shock, and bewilderment.

She walked up to the mic and spoke for the first time, her voice was like magic. "How you all doing?" There were alot of different responses through he crowd, most being 'good' or 'great'.


End file.
